1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful for cargo management in utility trailers, truck beds, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Utility trailers and truck beds are used to haul a wide variety of items. Individuals often carry bikes, kayaks, and camping equipment. A power sports enthusiast may carry one or more of motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, or personal watercraft. A person moving household goods might want to carry mattresses, furniture, and boxes. A person repairing or maintaining the landscaping or garden area of a home might need to carry soil, shrubbery, and a riding mower home from the store. Any of these activities often involve carrying a number of differently shaped items securely on a utility trailer or pickup truck bed.
One problem typically encountered when carrying such items is adequately securing them to prevent shifting and movement during transit. Traditionally, the person carrying these items has had to string a labyrinth of bungee cords and ropes in an attempt to keep these items held securely. Unfortunately, too many people are not sufficiently experienced with hauling such items, tying secure knots, or don't have the correct tools to keep such items securely anchored. It is quite common that, as a result, the items are not properly secured, become loose from their restraints and shift during transit. In some cases, loose or shifting cargo may even fall out of the trailer or vehicle, potentially causing accidents and harm to other drivers.
Another problem in the utility hauling field is that no interchangeable platform is available to readily accommodate articles of various shapes and sizes. Instead, one must typically purchase equipment specific to each type of item or items to be hauled. Specialized equipment, especially for items such as skis or kayaks, must often be installed on to a luggage rack at the car dealership. Moreover, these specialty racks are not interchangeable, and typically do not allow a person to accommodate more than one type of cargo.
Still another problem found with current utility truck or trailer bed configurations is not having sufficient tie-downs in the location where they are needed. Too often, bungee cords don't quite reach to the nearest hole in the truck bed side panels, or there aren't sufficient tie-down points available for all the items to be secured. Rope may be used, but the average person often does not adequately arrange or knot the rope to maintain sufficient tension to prevent movement. Without proper securing, cargo can jostle and become damaged, damage the truck or utility bed carrying the cargo, or worse yet, completely fall out of the trailer or bed.
With these problems in utility hauling, what is needed is an easily configurable cargo management system adaptable to a variety of uses that can be easily assembled while still securely holding hauled items.